


Happy Thingol

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Thingol has a good day





	

                                     Happy Thingol

 

  
   Thingol stretched his legs out and wriggled his toes. Behind him he could tell Melian was smiling as she brushed his long silvery-white hair. The water of the fountain was the only sound until a nightingale fluttered down to perch on his wrist. it looked up at him with one gleaming eye and flew away. He felt inspected, but approved. 

  
   'There' Melian stepped round and smiled down at him 'You look splendid. Shall we go and see the aiglos bloom ?'   
  Thingol rose and took her hands and gently kissed her 'The first flower to blossom here, I'm longing to see it'

  
   Falasril met them in the wide passage 'My lord, Edhilorn has made some marvellous pies, a new kind of pastry in honour of the aiglos, its a flaky, crispy, puffy pastry, the little pies she has made are most delicious, really the most mouthwatering pastry.'  
   Thingol, who was devoted to pastry, smiled at Falasril 'What is inside the pies ?'  
   Falasril rubbed his hands together 'Mushrooms and chestnuts cooked in red wine with herbs'   
   A clamour of loud voices approaching interrupted them. Falasril hurried forwards, and met two elves following a dwarf who was almost running towards them   
  'Stop!' cried Falasril, as the dwarf skidded to a halt and looked up at Thingol and Melian with excited eyes.

   'Sire ! My lady ! you must come at once ! We've found another mighty cavern, they broke through just now, sire come at once !'  
   Thingol regarded the dwarf in silence, admiring the pearls braided into his (her ?) hair and beard. He turned to Melian with a smile 'Have we time, my lady ?'  
   'Oh I think so' she smiled at the dwarf 'Did you find the water you were looking for ?' she asked.

   The dwarf grinned 'Yes, they were right about there being water down there but please hurry, you just will not believe your eyes !'

  
   The workings of the excavators were now four levels down, vast cavernous levels. The dwarf, whose name was Frélin, explained how the learned ones had known where to dig, or to chisel.  
   A crowd was gathering by the new find, but all moved aside as the still-chattering dwarf led them down a long slope past elves pushing wheelbarrows full of rubble.   
Frélin took a lantern and led them in under the rough arch the dwarves were still cutting as they passed. The noise was too loud for speech, but none was needed.   
   The cavern was vast, receding into darkness in every direction, and the rock beneath their feet sloped down into a still black lake.   
   Frélin tugged at Thingol's sleeve, leading him to the water's edge, where he stooped down and put his own hand in the water 'Feel it ! ' he shouted 'Its warm !'   
   Thingol looked at Melian and stooped over the water. It was a little cooler than a bath, but still pleasantly warm. 'We think there must be a hot spring" said the Dwarf "and they've gone for a boat to explore.' 

  
   Thingol stepped out of his shoes and walked into the water. Frélin splashed after him and held up the lantern 'Sire, we do not know what the ground is like, please be careful !'  
   'Thank you Frélin, it is smooth underfoot, and slighty slanted' he held his hand parallel to the ground and looked up and around. The bright lantern seemed pitiful in the echoing enormity of the water-filled cave, a mere firefly. He looked back and Melian was smiling at him, her face full of wonder and delight. Behind her the diggers had stopped and a small boat was being carried through. In moments it had been set in the water, and Thingol, Melian, Falasril and Frélin stepped aboard. Thingol took the paddle himself, the others each carried a lantern. Nearby some elves were launching toy boats with lanterns in them, and laughing as they pushed them out into the darkness, seeing one over-enthusiastic sailor sink his own boat.

  
   The whole cavern was warmed by the water, and before they had paddled far from the shore another boat was launched, and quickly drew level.   
Brethilas looked anxiously at Thingol 'Please wait sire ! We do not know what danger may lurk in the darkness !'

   Melian looked around her and smiled 'Thank you Brethilas, you are right to be concerned, but there is nothing alive in this water or this cavern, not til now. '  
   Brethilas, Thingol's bodyguard, who had fought giant spiders and worse, relaxed, and looked about him as though for the first time 'Completely empty ? What a find ! The marvellous skills of the dwarves continually astonish'

   He seemed as impressed as if the dwarves had put the water here themselves, thought Thingol. His eyes caught a sparkling gleam off to one side 'Look!' he cried and steered towards it. It was a like a tiny waterfall, wide but very low, spilling into the dark lake, flickering and gleaming in the lantern glow.

   Frélin sat up and peered ahead, he could see nothing, yet. 'It may be the spring, or one of them' he said, looking around at the growing light. Many lanterns were afloat now, a third boat was moving towards them, and tables were being set up on the shore. The diggers had stopped, their noise replaced by excited voices and laughter.  
   Then Frélin stood up, Melian quickly pulled him down and Falasril frowned at him 'Never stand up in a boat Frélin, even if you know the water is safe !' But Frélin was pointing at the waterfall, his mouth opening and closing. Thingol deftly manouevered the little boat alongside the wide arc of water pouring endlessly into the lake. It steamed, and the rock under and around it was stained with many coloured streaks and sparkling with tiny crystals growing one on top of another in heaping piles, like a miniature treasure hoard.   
   Thingol lowered his hand towards the water but could feel that here, at least, it was too hot to touch. There was a strange metallic taste in the air from the softly hissing steams, and Thingol leaned over and held up his lantern to see the bubbling waters of the spring rise from the unknown depths to flow into the lake.

  
   The third boat reached them and there was Edhilorn with a large covered basket 'Sire, my lady, I've brought the pies to you, they will not keep, I hope this discovery doesn't mean you will miss the aiglos opening.' She looked anxiously at Melian, who smiled.

   'No, we will not be late, either for the pies you've brought nor the first flower'

   'A warm lake ! ' said Edhilorn 'Who would believe it ?' She opened the basket and passed a large dish of pies across to Falasril, who handed them out. Thingol put his paddle down and bit into the hot flaky pastry, the rich sauce oozing blissfully into his mouth.

   He sighed contentedly and Melian smiled at him. 'The Valar smile on you my love, such delicious pastry, such a fabulous lake, happy Thingol !'

 

 


End file.
